


Say That You Want Me

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Rhett and Link clash after spending the night together and finally begin to sort out the status of their relationship.





	Say That You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains brief mentions of alcohol use.

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

_I want you so much._

_You make me so happy._

Link woke up to a series of texts from Rhett. He rolled over on his back and listened to the rain fall while holding his phone to his chest.

“Rhett must have been drunk again last night. His feelings for me always get amplified by alcohol.” Link texted Rhett back and told him to cut back on the alcohol. He laid in bed and thought about that night two months ago where Rhett stayed over during a late night work session and they ended up in bed together. Link could still see Rhett’s face staring at him from across the kitchen table the morning after. He was still in his boxers and his whole demeanor said  _I need acceptance and reassurance._

“Link, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Link adjusted his robe as he poured two cups of coffee for the both of them. “Do you want something to eat? I can get you some cereal while I’m up.”

“I don’t want to eat, I want to talk about last night.”

Link sighed and set Rhett’s coffee in front of him. “Well I don’t. And please go put some pants on.”

Rhett stood up. “Oh I’m sorry, is my ass distracting you?” It certainly wasn’t a problem last night.” He shot Link a look of pain and anger as he went to his bedroom to put a pair of sweatpants on.

“Fuck you.” Link called out to him. Rhett returned to the table and sipped his coffee. “I  _could_  make a joke about how you wanted to fuck me last night, but that would be too easy.”

Link looked Rhett up and down, starting from the wild hair that stuck out in all directions to his bare feet that rested on the cool tile of the kitchen floor. “Don’t act like you didn’t want me to, you were practically throwing your ass at me. You  _begged_  me to jerk you off.” Link cut his eyes at Rhett as he took a drink of his coffee. “The only reason we didn’t go further is because I’m the only one in this room with any common sense. I don’t think with my dick, unlike some people.”

Rhett sat back in shock. “Oh so you think I was just horny and a little stupid? Have you even stopped to think that last night happened because we’re in love with each other, Charles Lincoln Neal?”

Link rolled his eyes. “You forgot “the third”.”

Rhett slammed his fist on the table, which startled Link a little. “Damnit Link, we need to talk about this! Quit fucking around! What are we going to do now?”

“We move on. We were stupid and acted on our feelings, and now it’s over. This is isn’t a fucking movie, Rhett, we can’t just have a fairy tale wedding and live all happily ever after. That’s not how real life works.”

Rhett pursed his lips. “I’m not asking for a fairy tale movie life. All I’m asking…” Rhett’s voice broke. “All I’m asking for, in this moment, is for you to tell me that you love me, that you want me the way I want you.”

Link took his glasses off and leaned his head back. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. “Of course I love you, Rhett. Of course I want you.”

“Then what’s wrong Link? Why can’t we do this?”

Link sobbed. “30 years of loving you and wanting you, finally resigning myself to the fact that my wishes will never be fulfilled. And then this opportunity randomly shows up? I’m not just going to blindly run towards it. It’s too good to be true.”

Rhett reached across the table for Link’s hand, but Link did not reciprocate. Rhett pulled back. “But it  _is_  true Link. Come on, please?”

Link dropped his head down. “I just need to think about it, okay? I need some time.”

“Okay, fine. Take all the time you need.” Rhett said softly. “I’ll wait as long as I have to.”

Two months later, and Link still hadn’t completely accepted the fact that Rhett did indeed love him back. Thirty years of longing was a lot to overcome, especially when you sat next that person everyday and created things together. Rhett was respectful of Link’s desire of space, but every once in a while he’d overstep the unspoken boundary they established. Drunken confessional texts, flirtatious comments, Rhett even had a huge bouquet of roses delivered to Link’s house. It felt nice to be wanted, especially by Rhett, and the gestures did make him feel better about the possibility of being in a relationship with him.

Link was startled out of his train of thought by a text from Rhett.

_Nope, I wasn’t drunk. Just thinking about you, that’s all._

_Rhett, I_  He wanted to give Rhett his answer, but at the last moment decided it would be better in person

 _Yes?_  Rhett replied.

_Come over. I need to see you._

_Should I bring anything?_

Link chuckled.  _Bring whatever you think is necessary._

Link took a quick shower and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He took time to shave and make himself look somewhat presentable despite the comfy clothes he was wearing.  _You’d think I wouldn’t care after all these years, but I do._

About an hour after his text, Rhett showed up at Link’s door, dressed similarly and carrying a duffle bag. Link smiled as he opened he opened the door and saw Rhett giving him an eager smile.

“Go ahead and toss your bag in the bedroom.” Link said as he walked towards the living room.

“Bedroom?” Rhett said with an eyebrow raise.

Link turned and smiled. “Yes, bedroom.” Rhett licked his lips as he tossed his bag through the open bedroom door. He joined Link on the couch.

Link looked at him thoughtfully. “After all of these years, you’d think I’d have so much to say about this. About us. But all I can say is I love you Rhett, and after turning things over in my mind for months, it’s clear that you’re the one I want to be with.”

Rhett timidly reached out a hand and Link took it. “I love you too Link. I’m glad you think our friendship is strong enough to handle this.”

“Of course it is. We’ve been through everything together, this is just another adventure we’re taking on.”

Rhett took Link’s hand and kissed it. Link titled his head a little bit and smiled. “Come ‘ere.” Link motioned for Rhett to move closer to him, and pulled him in for a kiss. Rhett kissed him back and began to aggressively grope Link’s waist and thighs.

“Rhett buddy, slow down. We’ve got all night.” Link laughed softly.

Rhett blushed. “I’m sorry Link, I just want you so bad. I want you to take me.”

Link laid a hot kiss on Rhett’s lips. “You want me on top, baby?” he said in a low voice that drove Rhett wild.

“Please.” Rhett begged.

“All right then. Get undressed and get in bed.” Rhett slowly walked into Link’s bedroom, giving him a little bit of a show by swaying his hips. Link touched himself for a few minutes before going into the bedroom where Rhett was lounging on the bed naked. He had thrown the comforter and top sheet on the floor and propped himself up with all of Link’s pillows.

Link shut the door and shamelessly gazed at Rhett’s nude body. “You’re so fucking hot. I love looking at you.”

Rhett shifted around in order to give Link a better view of his erect dick. “Can I see you now?”

“Absolutely.” Link walked over to the side of the bed and slowly removed his clothes. Rhett could feel himself getting harder and reached for Link as soon as he was undressed. Link took his hand and climbed into the bed, straddling him. He took Rhett’s face in his hands and kissed his lips, face, and neck.

“Link…”Rhett whispered.

“Yes?”

Rhett reached up and stroked Link’s chest. “Link…please. I want you.”

Link stroked Rhett’s face. “I want you too. But let’s take our time.”

Rhett rolled Link over on his back and began covering his body in kisses, starting with his mouth and going all the way down to his legs.

“You’re so sexy Link. You don’t know how much you’ve tempted me over the years.” Rhett slowly moved back up his body and kissed him on the lips. Link grabbed Rhett by the shoulders. “It’s my turn now.” Link gave Rhett a gentle shove and he effortlessly rolled onto his back and Link straddled him again. He proceeded to worship and kiss Rhett’s body the same way he kissed his earlier, only he stopped once he got to Rhett’s dick. Rhett moaned as Link teased him.

“Link,  _please_ …”

 Link laughed. “I know baby, I know. But you look so sexy when you’re laying there begging for me, I want to make it last as long as possible.”

Rhett continued to softly whimper as Link kissed and touched his dick. He picked his head up a little when Link stopped and was greeted by the sight of him touching himself.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Rhett said, his breathing becoming heavy.

Link applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and Rhett before slowly sliding them in. Rhett began to shiver as Link’s fingertips gently brushed against Rhett’s prostate.

“Is this good?”

“Y-y-yes…” Rhett said, his teeth chattering. “More, please.”

Link applied some lube to his dick and slowly slid it inside Rhett. Rhett yelped as soon as Link was all the way in and Link growled as he slowly moved in and out of him.

“Faster.” Rhett said through gritted teeth. “Faster Link.”

“Absolutely.” Link pressed his hips against Rhett and pushed himself faster and deeper into Rhett. He had wanted to take things slow, but Rhett was eager and Link was more than happy to oblige. “How is this?”

“Perfect.” Rhett said in a strained voice. “Keep going.”

Rhett pulled on the sweat-soaked sheets and Link hunched over and dug his nails into Rhett’s thighs as he continued to press himself into his friend turned lover.

“Rhett?” Link said between deep groans. “Rhett?”

“Yes?” Rhett’s lips were trembling and he could barely form the word.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rhett slowly smiled as his body began to jerk.  “Are you close? I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.”

“Yes.” Link said, squeezing his hips and continuing his rapid movements. “Let’s do it together.”

Link leaned over as far has he could and let out a deep, gritty groan as he came. Rhett came at the same time, matching Link’s low tones with his high pitched wails of pleasure. Link grabbed Rhett’s hands as the two men rode out the wave of their orgasm together, praying it would last as long as possible.

Link slowly pulled out and went into the bathroom to clean up. He came back into the bedroom and tossed a towel at Rhett so he could clean up as Link slipped his briefs back on. He laid down next to Rhett and Rhett wrapped his arms around him.

“How are you feeling?” Link said, stroking Rhett’s chest. Rhett kissed Link on the forehead. “Amazing. How about you?”

Link smiled. “Thrilled. I don’t even remember what I was even scared of, this is perfect.”

“It is.” Rhett smiled as he pulled Link as close to him as possible. “It’s absolutely perfect.”


End file.
